


After All Is Said And Done

by nesstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesstiel/pseuds/nesstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-apocalypse fic where Dean gets to see what love looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All Is Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction; so please try not to be mean. though constructive criticism is always welcome!

After everything is said and done; apocalypse on halt, no demons on their tail, no angels knocking down their door, the Winchesters and their angel return back to the slow hunting life. Not actively looking for new cases, but always ready if a monster decides to draw too much attention to itself.

Sam and Cas busy themselves with the vast library of books made available to them, while Dean makes use of the full kitchen and the 24-hour liquor store across the street.

Eventually, they start to drift into the community outside of their bunker, mingling with the locals. Sam finds a girl at the town library; eyes a brilliant shade of hazel and wits that could render even Dean silent; she reminded him of Jess.

Dean, after hearing enough of Sam complaining that he’s going to “start mummifying if he doesn't go out”, finds a garage that he spends weekends working at. The owner resembles a younger, less gruff Bobby Singer and Dean finds himself liking the job more because of it.

Cas takes his convenience store experience and gets a job at a small coffee shop down the street. His “people skills” are still a little “rusty”, but he’s just happy to be able to have new people to make uncomfortable with his staring and lack of human etiquette.

 Nights at the bunker are like family time, even if no one is sappy enough to say it, that’s exactly what it is. The three sitting around the table that used to be for research; playing cards, having beers, and teasing Sam about his ever growing hair.  Dean commenting on how Cas comes home every day smelling like a coffee bean, and Sam being not particularly surprised that Dean would noticed how Cas smells on a daily basis.

It’s a new kind of ease for them. When Sam finally decides it’s time to bring his girlfriend to the bunker to meet his family, it goes just as well as Sam imagined. Dean being protective and almost throwing holy water on her, and showing the only naked baby picture of Sam that he owned.

At some point during the night, after Cas excused himself to his room and Sam and his girlfriend ventured off to the couch, Dean finds himself sitting at the table, watching them. The little kisses and nuzzles Sam gives are chick-flicky enough to usually make Dean want to pester him for it, but tonight, it’s the little things that end up bothering him. The way Sam trails his hands up and down the length of her arm, or how he always keeps one of his hands entwined with hers, even the way he looks at her. He’s seen that look before, he swears he has, but he can’t for the life of him figure out where, or what it means.

The longer he stares, the more the scene begins to shift. One set of eyes are now a shocking shade of blue, the hands looking soft and manlier… It’s starting to look an awful lot like — oh. _Oh._  A little shaken, Dean looks away and decides to head upstairs, knowing that he has something he has to say to the angel who resides up there. He knocks on the door a little louder then he meant to, rushing before his nerves can get the best of him. And when Cas opens up the door, his throat won’t work. His mouth is opening and closes useless and he wouldn't be surprised if he looked like a damn fish right about now.

 Once Dean gets a hold on his voice, he just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind;

“How do you feel about me, Cas?” The other man regards him with a look that seems like he’s trying to gauge whether or not dean is drunk. He seems to decide on the latter and then his features are quickly take over by a fidgety, anxious look.

“I care for you deeply, Dean. You should know that.” Cas looks at him with a sort of hurt on his face, probably thinking that Dean is questioning his feelings. So he continues, trying to clarify; stepping closer, invading Cas’ personal space, not that he’d care.

“Yeah I get that, man, but how do you _feel_ about me? Do you consider me a friend or family or… something else?”

Cas seems to realize where Dean is going with this and refuses to look Dean in the eyes; instead opting for counting the dents in his shoe. Realizing that he made Cas feel uncomfortable, Dean takes a step closer, only a breath between them, and reaches for the other man’s wrist. Rubbing soothing circles into it with his thumb. It was meant to be a soothing gesture, but Cas looks up at the unexpected contact with something like fire in his eyes; hunger. Dean doesn't exactly know who started moving in first, but suddenly their lips meet.

It’s a hesitant kiss, and a little more gentle then Dean is accustomed to, but Dean would be lying if he said it wasn't the most precious moment of his life. After what felt like hours, they pull away and Dean opens his eyes to see Cas looking at him, too.

There it is; that look that he saw on Sam before. The kind of look that you see in sappy romance movies and is probably best described by a four letter word that Dean doesn't think he’s capable of saying right now. But he knows. And if the thundering in Dean’s chest is any indication, the feeling is mutual. Cas reaches down slowly between their bodies, still watching Dean’s face for signs of hesitation, and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. He pushes the door open further and starts pulling Dean into the privacy of his room.

The last coherent thought Dean is able to conjure up before he’s being crowded up against the door and kissed hard and senseless by his angel, is that he never knew anything could feel this right.


End file.
